


Long Vacation.

by green_eyedmonster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4 parts, Angst, Bed and breakfast au, Langst, M/M, klangst, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_eyedmonster/pseuds/green_eyedmonster
Summary: Lance returns to his hometown after a botched stint abroad. Working at the bed and breakfast, he meets Keith, his childhood friend. Chaos and some mischief ensue.





	Long Vacation.

Lance has always been patient. Friendly, understanding, caring. Those are his three virtues. The façade is how he ends up gritting through his teeth, anxiously waiting for his designated pick up. It’s 7am, too early to give up on this plan of his but the train station is empty and his anxiety is having a field day at the slight hiccup.

What if the person ends up getting into a car accident coming here? Wait, or maybe aunt Lee forgot all about me being here? Or maybe— “Lance,” a voice calls, effectively interrupting Lance’s unyielding train of thoughts.

He turns around and is met with a familiar face. No way. He narrows his eyes in confusion.

“Keith?”

“Hey sorry for the wait. Damn truck wouldn’t start,” Keith starts with a ragged breath. He must’ve ran, Lance notes. “My fault. Your aunt told me to use her minivan but I couldn’t abandon Red like that.” The mention of Red immediately ignited a chuckle from Lance. Ah, old times. Lance thinks of Red, of cutting class and watching Keith ace all his classes with such ease, of their “rivalry”—of innocence.

“What’s so funny?” Keith frowns.

“Nostalgia, that’s what.”

At that, Keith could only smirk. “Still the sentimental huh, Lance?”

 _Innocence._ There’s a pain in Lance’s gut but he smiles in reply. “Something like that.”

* * *

 

The drive back is quiet, albeit a few questions thrown around about Lance’s sudden visit back home. _Nothing to worry about, it’s all been prepared,_ he says to himself.

“So why are you my uber?” Lance asks in between awkward glances.

The question confuses Keith as he furrows his brows. “Didn’t your aunt tell you? I’ve been working at the house for a while now. Setting up the bed & breakfast and the workshop.”

Shit.

Lance definitely did not calculate this particular route for a conversation. _Calm down,_ he tries to reassure himself. Heaving a sigh, “Yeah, I haven’t really talked to my folks in a while. Busy with uni and stuff.”

That doesn’t seem to be the right answer because the frown on Keith’s face remains. “That doesn’t sound like you.”

“I’ve just been busy. That’s all,” Lance replies, his tone defensive.

Keith decides to leave it at that, Lance supposes, for silence fills the air in response.

They reach the family estate within an hour. It’s a long ride, one that Lance should have memorized after all this time, but it feels foreign to him. Despite having grown up here, it feels as if he’s seeing the villa, the yard, the oak tree and all of the amenities for the first time again.

“Take your time,” Keith tells him, as if knowing. He leaves Lance alone and paces towards the main house. “Aunt Lee!” He calls.

As if on cue, Lance’s aunt comes running out of the house and towards Lance. However, her footsteps come to a halt at the sight of Lance. “Oh my dear,” she starts, startled at the sight of a now gaunt and saddened Lance. “How have you been?” She asks, question laced with concern.

“None of that, auntie.” There’s a sigh that escapes Lance’s lips. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

At that, his aunt hugs him tightly. Lance is still reluctant to hug her back, opting to leave his hands hanging. _That’s enough for today,_ he thinks. He looks at Keith to the side, who’s watching curiously at the exchange. “Mullet, don’t you want in on the hug too?” He teases.

 _This helps_. Lance sighs in relief. Familiarity helps.

“Shut up,” Keith replies in mock anger. In return, Lance’s aunt could only laugh at the exchange, reminiscing of a time where Lance was truly happy. “Come on in children,” she ushers them inside.

“Has much changed?” Lance asks as he takes a tour of the estate. He tries his best to remember the old layout of the house but all he gets is a throbbing pain in his head.

Both Keith and his aunt stare back in confusion.

“Couldn’t you tell, sweetie? We’ve had the brick walls painted and the flooring changed? We had a major renovation last year.” His aunt says.

The pain in his head only seems to grow. Keith watches in concern. “You look tired,” he says. “Why don’t you rest for a bit?”

“Good idea, Keith!” Aunt Lee chimes in. “You’ve gone all the way by plane to come to see us in this small town. You must be tired. Your room is upstairs to the left, my boy. Just as you'd left it.”

At that, Lance nods and proceeds upstairs. “I think I’ll rest a bit. See you guys.”

When the door to his room finally closes, all his frustrations and sadness seeps out of him in endless tears. “I’m tired of feeling this way.” He silently cries, muffling his sobs with his arm. He would never let anyone come close enough to watch him fall apart like this.

 


End file.
